Tears in Heaven
by Kari McCartney
Summary: Sí, exactamente, él, le tocó el trasero a su amada, a ver si eso le hacía reaccionar. Lo que recibió, fue una patada en el estómago que lo mandó a volar, ¡capaz eso le hacía recordar! -¡Pervertido! ¡No me toques! –Exclamó furiosa y sonrojada ella./-¡No es mi culpa! Lo tienes tan bien formadito y… -MangaQuestShipping.


**Muy bien, éste one-shot me tomó unos... ¿3 días? O más, no sé, el punto es que tengo que decir algo.**

**Roger, si estás leyendo esto... ¿Qué decías? ¿Qué no podía hacer un song-fic con Tears in Heaven? I WIN THIS TIMEEEEEEE!(?) **

**Ojalá mi Mime Jr. te haga una visita. :') ¡Y SUDOWOODO! :D Debo usar más seguido Explosión en Showdown xD**

**Ah sí, este one-shot es para ti :D Ojalá te guste.**

* * *

**¿Sabrías mi nombre… si te viera en el cielo?**

Él no lo podía creer. Simplemente, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía. ¿Era ella? ¿No era una mala pasada de su mente? En serio, ¿ésa era ella? Se veía más hermosa de lo normal, o tal vez era porque no la veía hace rato. Corrió hacia dónde se encontraba la chica, con miedo profundo a que desaparezca nuevamente y ya no la vuelva a ver. Al tocarla, pudo sentir que estaba fría, ésa no era ella; ella era cálida, por más que pocas veces la tuvo presionada en sus brazos, sabía bien que era muy cálida. Intentó controlar las lágrimas, pero no pudo evitar hablar con la voz quebrada.

-Crys…. –Comenzó con un nudo en la garganta, imposibilitándole hablar bien. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste? Sueño contigo siempre…. –Su voz apenas le salía por la garganta, mientras abrazaba a la chica. Miró a su alrededor, estaban básicamente en un lugar que podría decirse que es una pradera, simplemente que el sol no estaba, pero igual, brillaba. ¿Dónde estaba él? Parecía el cielo, porque, Crys estaba allí.

-Jajaja, qué pervertido eres. –Respondió Crystal, pensando en qué clase de sueños habrá tenido el chico con ella.

-Pues claro, tú me conoces –Rió, mientras no soltaba a aquella peliazul. ¿Qué pasaría si la soltaba? ¿Se iría?

-Creo que no estamos de acuerdo en eso, chico… Nosotros no nos conocemos. –Ella se puso tensa al decir eso, pues, estaba abrazando a un desconocido… Y se supone que los fantasmas no podían abrazar personas.

-¿Qué? No bromees. ¡Sabes cómo me llamo, Crys! ¡Lo sabes todo de mí! ¡Pasamos años juntos, en nuestra labor de Dex Holders, en todo!

-Lamento decirte, que no sé quién eres.

Se paralizó. ¿Cómo qué no sabía? ¡Pasaron más de 6 años juntos! ¡No podía olvidarle así cómo así! Definitivamente, no. Haría algo para que ella le recordara, o bien, si era una broma de ella… Era muy mala.

**¿Sería lo mismo… si te viera en el cielo? **

Rompió su abrazo, tomándola por los hombros, haciéndole que le mirara. Ella sonreía nerviosamente. Obviamente, ella le tenía que recordar. ¡Y qué mejor manera de hacerle recordar haciendo algo que ella odiaba!

Sí, exactamente, él, le tocó el trasero a su amada, a ver si eso le hacía reaccionar. Lo que recibió, fue una patada en el estómago que lo mandó a volar, ¡capaz eso le hacía recordar!

-¡Pervertido! ¡No me toques! –Exclamó furiosa y sonrojada ella.

-¡No es mi culpa! Lo tienes tan bien formadito y…. –Nuevamente, salió volando al hacer contacto con la pierna de ella. Bueno, eso es algo que ella normalmente haría, tenía un lado bueno, capaz ya le estaba recordando.

Desde el suelo dónde él yacía, la chica se acercó con el ceño fruncido y sus manos en la cadera. Él sonrió, extrañaba tanto esos regaños de la peliazul y patadas. Va, tal vez ya se había vuelto un masoquista… ¡Y a mucha honra!

-¿Ya sabes quién soy? –Preguntó desde el suelo, con una sonrisa enorme, esperanzado de que ya supiera.

-… No. No me suenas ni un poquito –Y sus esperanzas se iban por el caño.

Pensó que si hacía algo que la hacía enfadar, todo volvería a ser lo mismo que antes, ella le patearía, se sonrojaría y le diría algo más. Y él, le sonreiría, diciéndole que no pasa nada, pues ya se había acostumbrado. Pero… Esto no era lo mismo que antes. Él no podía traerla de vuelta al mundo normal, era un milagro de Arceus el que estuviera hablando con ella. ¿Acaso estaba en el mundo de los muertos?

**Debo ser fuerte y seguir adelante, porque sé que mi lugar no es aquí en el cielo.**

De repente, todo empezó a desmoronarse. El escenario donde se hallaban, Crys… ¡Crys! Como auto-reflejo, corrió hacia ella, intentando atraparla con sus brazos, fallando, pues la traspasó. No podía entender, ¡recién la había abrazado fuertemente! ¡Sabía que no la debía soltar! No entendía nada, ¿cómo pudo dejarla ir si el mismo se dijo que no lo haría? Era un idiota.

-Tú no perteneces aquí, así qué, ¿por qué irrumpes nuestro mundo? –sentenció una voz atrás de él.

-¿A-a-arceus? ¿Acaso hablas? –Preguntó sorprendido. ¡La vez que lo enfrentó ni le decía un gruñido!

-Es telepatía. –Oh, claro, los Pokémon usan telepatía. Es algo de todos los días.

_"¡Gold!" "¡Gold!"_

-Sí Crys, ya voy…

_"¡GOLD! ¡MALDITA SEA HAZME CASO!" _

Y sintió un golpe en la cabeza, devolviéndole a la realidad. Ya no había una hermosa pradera, no estaba Arceus, o Crystal. Sólo estaba un pelirrojo frente él. ¡Maldito Silver! ¡Si tan sólo no fuera por él de seguro seguiría con Crystal!

-¿Eh? ¿Crystal? ¿Arceus?... –Dijo confundido al ver que ya no estaba en el hermoso lugar que recién visito. ¿De veras entró al cielo? ¿El cielo Pokémon existía, tal y como su madre le solía relatar en aquellos cuentos que le contaba cuando era pequeño? Recordaba que su madre le contaba que su padre estaba haciéndole una visita a Arceus en el cielo Pokémon, y que algún día él iría a visitarle. Al parecer, el cielo si existía.

-¿Qué demonios? Me llamo Silver, idiota. –Respondió el pelirrojo enojado.

-Ah… es que… Crystal…. –Silver abrió los ojos al oír el nombre de la peliazul, hizo una mueca de dolor. A él también le dolía la ida de su querida amiga, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Veía como Gold intentaba continuar, pero al parecer, aún no podía hacer el duelo. Su amigo pervertido no dormía desde hace un mes, exactamente un mes desde la partida de Crystal. Resopló mientras le dirigía la palabra a su amigo.

-Gold. Ya es un mes. Debes intentar superarlo, al menos –habló sin un tono en específico. –, sé que te duele mucho, y a mí también, pero eres una persona fuerte.

-No es tan fácil como dices, Silver… No sabes lo que se siente ver a la persona que amas irse a otro mundo enfrente de tus ojos, sin poder hacer nada al respec…

-¡Claro que lo sé! –Exclamó enojado. –Yo también estaba allí, ¿recuerdas?

Gold hizo memoria. Sólo recordaba el brutal ataque de un Pokémon, traspasando a Crys, y él quedando paralizado sin hacer nada.

-Em… No. –Respondió nervioso por no poder recordar a su amigo.

-Agh –Silver se masajeó la sien, ése chico le sacaba de sus casillas, lo cual era muy difícil, pues había vivido mucho tiempo con Blue y su paciencia era infinita. –Estaba a tu lado.

-Deberías hacerte notar más, ¿sabes? A veces dudo si existes o no. –Bromeó después de mucho tiempo Gold, haciendo que Silver intentara no regañarlo, pues ya era un gran paso.

-Bueno…. –comenzó, intentando hacer omiso ante esa broma hacia él. –Ya llegamos a tu casa. Espero que te sientas mejor mañana, habrá una reunión en casa de Green-sempai.

-Ah sí, casi la olvidé… Bueno, nos vemos. –Se despidió, entrando en la casa y cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Entró a la casa, saludando secamente a su madre. Ella también se había enterado lo de Crystal, bueno, ¿quién no se enteró? De seguro el mismísimo Mewtwo sabría de aquella impactante noticia. Estaba preocupada por su hijo, quién tenía algunos arranques de ira por las noches, siempre veía las almohadas semi-rotas, tal vez obra de su enojo, pero no decía nada, comprendía el dolor de su hijo, ella también sufrió cuando su esposo se fue. Oyó el sonido del agua caer desde el baño, seguramente Gold se comenzó a bañar. Fue a la cocina a preparar las hamburguesas favoritas de su hijo, eso tal vez le haría sentir mejor… tal vez.

**¿Sostendrías mi mano… si te viera en el cielo?**

Gold abrió la ducha, mientras agarraba el jabón y lo miraba fijamente. Su mente estaba en totalmente otra cosa, el bañarse era un acto casi involuntario de su cuerpo. ¿Qué fue aquel lugar que estuvo hoy?

La escena de Crystal, siendo atravesada por un Sandslash volvía a su mente. Y todo fue porque él, Silver y Crystal fueron asignados a una misión para completar la PokéDex, llevándolos a unas cuevas. Por accidente, el criador de New Bark Town despertó a una manada de Sandshrew y Sandslash furiosos, y… pasó lo que debía pasar. Y él, como idiota, paralizado mirando la escena. ¡Qué gran idiota!

Cerró los ojos, mientras procedía a agarrar el shampoo. Quedó paralizado nuevamente, con la mano sosteniendo el envase y con los ojos cerrados. Nuevamente, estaba en aquella hermosa pradera que podría decirse que en serio era el cielo. Y ella estaba allí, sentada sobre una roca, cruzada de piernas observando algo que él no veía. Antes de salir corriendo, se fijó si al menos no estaba desnudo para ir a abrazarla…. Sí, podría estar en un trance pero aún así sabía que hacía. Bueno, estaba con ropa, así que no perdió el tiempo y salió corriendo. Cuando estaba por llegar, tropezó y cayó sentado, llamando la atención de Crystal.

Ella, riéndose en voz baja, se acercó y extendió su mano hacia Gold, incitándole a levantarse. Él, agarró su mano y se quedó observándola. Ese roce de manos, parecía eterno para él, y quería, que dure para siempre. Él, con ella, en el cielo, juntos para siempre. Qué bonito sueño.

**¿Me ayudarías a levantarme, si te viera en el cielo?**

Una vez estuvo de pie, no cometió el mismo error de soltar su mano, por miedo a que aparezca Arceus hablándole con telepatía y que Silver lo golpeara en la cabeza. Comenzó a recordar que Arceus le dijo que irrumpía el cielo, y tenía razón, él no pertenecía a éste lugar… Pero irrumpirlo, era tan hermoso. Su voz le hizo sacarle de sus pensamientos.

-Gold… Debes irte, no perteneces a este lugar. –El se exaltó. ¿No que no le recordaba?

-¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?! –La tomó por los hombros, mientras la zarandeaba. –Dijiste que no me recordabas…

-¡Es cierto! –Exclamó ella igual de sorprendida. –En serio, no te conozco, pero… Tu nombre me es familiar.

Gold sentía unas ganas inmensas de golpearse la cabeza con sus manos, pero si la soltaba capaz volvería a desaparecer. Sin embargo, dejó ir un suspiro para intentar al menos dirigirle la palabra sin estallar en un choque de sentimientos.

-¿Y entonces? –Preguntó al fin, intentando calmarse.

-Yo… yo…. –Y sin poder darse cuenta de qué pasaba, Crys empezó a desvanecerse en sus brazos. ¡No! ¡No de nuevo! Desesperadamente, estaba intentando atraparla con sus manos, sin efecto. Y nuevamente, todo se desvanecía, como la primera vez que estuvo ahí.

Se giró al darse cuenta que Crystal no estaba en sus brazos, buscándola con la mirada. Sólo encontró al dios Pokémon frente a él, nuevamente.

-¿Por qué sigues irrumpiendo nuestro pacífico cielo? –Comenzó Arceus, con un tono de voz enojado. –Cada vez que se desvanece algo aquí, es porque tú nos vienes a hacer fallas en nuestro mundo. ¿Acaso te divierte?

-Yo… Yo… ¿Cómo Crystal no me recuerda, pero si mi nombre? –Hizo sus manos un puño, mientras su flequillo caía tapando sus ojos. Oyó un suspiro proveniente del dios.

-Pues… Eso también está distorsionando nuestro cielo. –Gold no hacía seña de entender, por lo cual, el Pokémon prosiguió. –Verás, Crystal no te recuerda por el simple hecho de que si te recuerda, no aceptará el hecho que está muerta. No aceptará que ya dejó su vida y que te dejó, intentaría escapar, lo cual causaría un desbalance entre tú mundo y nuestro mundo, ¿entiendes?

Gold asintió, mientras intentaba analizar cada palabra que el gran Arceus le decía, para que no le entre por un lado de su oído y le salga por el otro.

-Bueno. El hecho de que Crystal sepa tu nombre es porque tu corazón le está hablando. Todos los recuerdos que viven en ti, hablan con el corazón no-viviente de Crystal, causando que ella comience a recordarte. Por eso, cuando dijo tu nombre, se distorsionó todo y aquí estás.

-Ya veo…. –Susurró. Tal vez debería olvidarse de una vez por todas de aquella peliazul, aunque le resultaba imposible.

-Humano –sentenció Arceus. –, tu lugar no es aquí, entiéndelo. Tu lugar es con tus amigos, tu familia… debes encontrar tu camino y entender que aquel camino no te lleva aquí.

-Yo… No me puedo quedar en el cielo, ¿no? –Sonrió, más bien era una sonrisa fingida y triste. Arceus negó. –No sé por qué pregunto, si sé la respuesta…

_"¡Gold! ¡Gold! ¿Qué te sucede?"_

-¿Ah? ¿Mamá…?

_"¡GOLD! ¿ME OYES?"_

Y ahí volvió al mundo real, descubriendo el shampoo aún en sus manos, sin moverse.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Gold! Ay, por Arceus santo… Entraste hace media hora al baño… Y me preocupaba que no salías más y no me contestabas. Hice tus hamburguesas favoritas, ¡así que apúrate! –Exclamó feliz su madre, mientras Gold no volvía a dar respuesta.

El simplemente, no podía quedarse en el cielo.

¿Encontrar su camino, no?

No era tan fácil como parecía.

**Encontraré mi camino a través de la noche y el día, porque sé que no puedo quedarme aquí en el cielo.**

Ah, el tiempo pasaba, y Gold aún estaba resentido. ¡Qué difícil era olvidar! Silver, intentaba animar a su amigo, pues él sufrió algo parecido con "perder" a Giovanni, y también, sufría lo de Crystal, en secreto, porque quería ser fuerte al menos por su rival/amigo. Silver, al ver que no había caso con intentar animarlo, decidió hablar.

-Gold, el tiempo lo cura todo… Sólo debes ser pacie…. –El pelirrojo no pudo terminar su frase, pues fue callado totalmente por un histérico Gold.

-¿Tiempo? ¿A mí me vas a hablar del tiempo? ¡¿En serio, Silver?! –Exclamó el chico de ojos dorados, con lágrimas en los ojos. -¡Ya son 5 meses, Silver! ¡CINCO! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE HACE ESTE MALDITO TIEMPO ES ABRIRME MÁS LA HERIDA!

Silver sólo calló. Bien, éste pelirrojo no era alguien de muchas palabras, ni el mejor consejero… es más ni siquiera era algo de esos dos. Sólo se quedó callado, esperando que Gold se desahogara todo lo que pudiera.

-Y…. –El tono de voz de Gold disminuyó gradualmente. –La extraño, ¿sabes? –Dijo en el tono más bajo posible.

Silver se sorprendió por lo rápido que bajó su histeria reciente, pero sólo asintió.

**El tiempo puede abatirte…**

Gold se despidió de su amigo, disculpándose por haberle gritado así hace unos minutos. El pelirrojo, molesto un poco, respondió que no era nada.

El criador fue caminando hacia Cherrygrove City, sin motivo alguno, sólo iba hacia ahí, como si algo lo llamara. En el momento que iba a entrar a una heladería, pudo ver dos coletas, el mismo ropaje de tonos azules y rojos que usaba Crystal. ¡Era ella!

-¡CRYS! –Exclamó el criador, yendo hacia donde estaba ella y abrazándola fuertemente.

-Esto… Yo… yo… yo me llamo Kotone. –Gold se separó al instante al oír otra voz y otro nombre, tomándola por los hombros a la chica. Era castaña, tenía dos coletas, el mismo gorro y la misma vestimenta de Crystal.

-Pero… pero… De acuerdo. Lamento el malentendido. –Se disculpó, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en el lugar. ¿Cómo, el criador de New Bark Town más pervertido, disculpándose con una chica sin coquetearla? ¿Qué sucedía con el mundo?

Salió del lugar, caminando sin rumbo. Ya no podía cargar con eso, necesitaba desahogarse, únicamente Silver sabía como estaba, pero aquel pelirrojo no era el indicado para dar consejos, para nada. Si consejos significaba decir "..." pues vaya que no servía. ¿Cuándo el tiempo curaría sus heridas? ¿Cuándo? Ya estaba más que abatido.

**El tiempo puede tenerte de rodillas, el tiempo puede romperte el corazón y tenerte implorando piedad...**

Continuó caminando, pensando con quién podía desahogarse, pues ya le dolía demasiado como para continuar así como así. Pensó en Red, pero negó, teniendo el pensamiento que el campeón no podría entenderlo y no tendría tiempo. Pensó en su sempai Green, y era el indicado al parecer, pues iba a tener tiempo libre, si siempre tiene tiempo para Blue, ¡tendría tiempo para él! Cambió su ruta, mientras empezaba a correr a toda velocidad. Mientras corría, imágenes de él y Crystal se le aparecían en la mente, ellos riendo, haciendo cosas juntos... Su velocidad empezó a disminuir, hasta caer rendido de rodillas. Ver todas esas imágenes le partía el corazón, más de lo que estaba. ¿Qué el tiempo curaría su herida? Claro, claro...

-Arceus... –Intentó hablar por las lágrimas que salían sin control. –¿Por qué no me tienes piedad? ¿¡Qué debo hacer para que me tengas piedad, eh?! ¡DIME! –Exclamó con todo el dolor y su garganta desgarrándose al gritar, ya no lo soportaba más.

La necesitaba.

La necesitaba.

La necesitaba con su alma.

**Atrás de la puerta, hay paz, estoy seguro.**

Su mente colapsó, cayendo definitivamente al suelo inconsciente. Al fin, en su mente, volvía a aquel cielo hermoso que adoraba irrumpir, y que no lo irrumpía hace mucho. Sonrió, algo que no hacía más, corriendo hacia aquel paraíso, donde su amada peliazul reposaba sobre una roca, mirando una cascada caer, con una amplia sonrisa. Justo cuando estaba cerca por llegar, chocó contra algo invisible. Algo como una puerta. Era sólida, pero invisible a la vez. Empezó a golpearla con desesperación, hasta que unas palabras resonaron en su cabeza.

_"Tú no perteneces aquí"_

Ahh, claaaro... ¡Él no era del cielo! Estaba irrumpiendo nuevamente el mundo, estaba sacando el balance a los dos mundos que vivían en armonía. Observó como la peliazul reía y jugaba con algunos Pokémon. Una sensación de paz inundó a Gold, atrás de aquel muro invisible había paz, risas, amor... Todo lo que él deseaba.

Golpeó una vez más la puerta, con esperanza de que se derrumbara. Sin embargo, sólo atrajo la curiosidad de la peliazul, quién volteó y le vio. Ella, fue corriendo hacia él, apoyando sus manos enfrente del muro. Vio como lágrimas salían de la chica.

-¿Por qué lloras? –Preguntó, con esperanzas de que le oiga.

-Siento... siento que te conozco... Y quiero que estés aquí... No que nos separe un muro. –Dijo ella, mientras las lágrimas aumentaban.

-No... Crystal... Yo... No. Vete con los Pokémon, nosotros no nos conocemos. –Mintió él.

-Pero...

-¡No nos conocemos! –Exclamó casi llorando, le dolía mentir así. Crystal asintió y retrocedió, volviendo a su lugar con los Pokémon.

Gold empezó a caminar lejos de aquel lugar. Era lo mejor para ambos, que él no intente más volver al cielo. Que él la olvide.

Y él sabía...

Que de esa manera... Ya no habría más lágrimas de su amada Crys en el cielo. Volvería todo a la armonía de siempre, y era lo mejor para la salud mental de él, y para el balance del mundo, que él la olvidara. Y tal vez, de esa manera, el cielo nunca más tendría lágrimas de alguien tan pura como Crys.

**Y sé, que ya no habrá más... Lágrimas en el cielo.**


End file.
